Hope
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: What happens after Catherine rescues Vincent? Continues a few years after Vincent was captured by Muirfield.
1. Chapter 1

What happens after Catherine Rescued Vincent from Muirfield? This is a preview chapter possibly for another story: depends on reviews.

* * *

**HOPE:**

**BY: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB...CW Network Does.**

* * *

Catherine

I snuggled closer to Vincent, resting my head on his bare chest, sighing in contentment as I thought, after months of searching, months of nothing but disappointment after disappointment, almost to the point where we gave up all hope of ever finding Vincent again…we found him and I'm able to breathe again, it's like this entire time during our long search I was holding this breath and didn't want to let go of it until I found him, until he was safe in my arms.

As far as Muirfield goes, well they were finally arrested, thanks to Joe who somehow managed to find out what Tess and I were up to and I immediately feared for Vincent's safety, but as it turns out Joe listened to Vincent's side of the story and ended up being on our side after all, once he found out what Muirfield did to him, that is.

I still didn't want to believe that my father was head of Muirfield, the man who is responsible for what happened to Vincent. I didn't want to think that no father of mine could be part of such cruel experiments as it is he is and I planned to question him, and have him do a Parental DNA test to prove that he is indeed my father.

I kissed Vincent's slightly bruised shoulder when I felt him stir next to me, in his deep sleep. I couldn't bare the thought of what Vincent told me happened to him. It only made me wish that I had hurried up in my search for him quicker, but even if it took a little while longer, I found him, I didn't give up and we're together again.

Too think that after all that has happened, Vincent can go back to becoming a doctor, back to living his life, that he doesn't have to hide and look over his shoulder anymore…. He's free

I'm just happy to have him home, here with me where I know he's safe. I don't ever want to go through that again. Ever. When he was gone, it felt like a part of me was missing and now that he's here again, I'm complete.

Lifting my head up to rest on his shoulder I look up at him sleeping soundly, while I thought about making both of us some breakfast but then deciding against it, remembering yesterday morning, and how that went when I even left to go the bathroom. I didn't want him waking up to not see me lying next to him.

So instead I settle for snuggling my face into the crook of his shoulder and it's then that Vincent starting tossing and turning, almost knocking me off the bed in the process…another nightmare I thought.

"NO…NOT CATHERINE…TAKE ME INSTEAD…" He yelled somewhat, his breathing heavier. I quickly shift around, facing him as I put both of my hands on his shoulders, trying to steady him.

"Vincent, it's okay." I said. Vincent sat up quickly, his eye's glowing that golden color as he opened them. I lifted my hand up to his face, careful not to make any sudden movements and I started caressing the side of his face.

"Sh…Vincent…it's alright, I'm right here…I'm okay Vincent…" I said and he looked at him, his eyes slowly changing back to their normal color and I hear Vincent sigh as he bends his head down. I gently caressed his face, not wanting to take my hand away quite yet, making sure that he's relaxed. "It's alright." I whispered. Vincent edged his face closer to mine and gently kissed me. I responded and scooted closer to him as I mumbled against his lips. "I'm alright, we're safe Vincent." I said and he kissed me once more, running his fingers through my hair and we fell back against the bed, as we made love again. I'm never going to let him out of my sight again. That much I knew, also the face that I couldn't live without him. I needed him in my life as much as he needed me. We needed each other, cause we're stronger together than we are apart. Noe that we are together again there's hope for us to have a chance at a life together, and I could want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. "I love you." I whispered and kissed him passionately. He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you so much…Catherine…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know this is a short chapter but I'm curious to see if I should write more chapters or not? It can be a one shot but it all depends on you guys. I can be persuaded. Just hit the review button. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catherine**

I snuggled my head into Vincent's shoulder, his arm draped over my waste, holding me close to him. Twice now he's had those nightmares, the first night it took me a lot longer to calm him down than it did this time. It pains me to see him like this, to see the after effects that Muirfield are to be blamed for, but I do know with time he will heal and these horrible nightmares will go away. Just how much time, I wasn't exactly sure. I knew though that I would be there to help him and comfort him when he has those nightmares.

"Hey…" He whispered, knocking me out of my thoughts. I look up at him and give him a small smile as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face, leaning in to kiss his lips gently.

"Hey, you okay?" I replied hesitantly, not wanting to bring up his nightmare, but I needed to know if he is okay. I nuzzle my nose with his a little, keeping my hand on the side of his face. Vincent just looks at me, as if making sure that I won't disappear within the next second. "I'm not going anywhere Vincent…" I said softly as my hand caressed the side of his face.

"I don't know what I did to…" I shake my head and lean in to kiss his lips, shushing him. I know what he's going to say, he's going to say he doesn't know what he did to deserve me.

"Sh…Vincent you deserve this, deserve a normal life, one you don't have to constantly look over your shoulder, you deserve to be happy…" He leaned in to kiss me gently then, his fingers combing back my hair.

"I love you so much Catherine, you're all I thought of, what kept me going…" Vincent said.

"I'm so happy you're here…" I mumbled to Vincent as I snuggle[ my face into his shoulder, shifting myself closer to him.

"I never thought I'd see you again…"

"I wish I could've found you sooner…I…"

"Catherine…."

"No…Vincent…"

"Sh…Catherine, it's alright, you did all that you could possibly have done…"

"Vincent I almost gave up!" I told him somewhat more sternly that I wanted too. It's true, there was a point where I felt like giving up, knowing that I would most likely never see him again, if it weren't for Tess and JT's determination to find him, to get me out of that mode, that feeling of just giving up entirely, my weakness, well he'd probably still be in a cage, getting experimented on, and who knows what else that I wouldn't let myself think about.

"But you didn't…" Vincent countered.

"Vincent…"

"You didn't give up Catherine and I'm here, we're together again because of you…Muirfield's in jail, we can finally have that normal life we've talked about…the, um what is it… thr…" I lift my head up looking up at Vincent.

_"Three kids and a dog?" _I said, giggling a little bit as I remembered that conversation, which seemed so long ago. I mean we might of just been kidding around back then, fantasying because we couldn't exactly have that, and now, now that that it can actually be a possibility, I found that I would want nothing more than to raise a family with Vincent.

"Yes, three kids and a dog, maybe even go to Denver, get that house you wanted…" I shake my head and smile at Vincent.

**Vincent**

"Do you want that Vincent?" She asked me and I gave her a small smile as I reach my hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, thinking how much I missed her, missed this. I wanted her in my life, wanted to have that family with her, I would even get a dog if she wanted one that badly.

Having Catherine here, in my arms again, makes me feel complete. Thinking of her, was all that kept me going while I was held captive and experimented on. I still had the beast part, they never got rid of it like they told me there were going to do. Their so-called, reason for capturing me in the first place. To figure out what went wrong and correct their mistakes, instead they were recreating Project Muirfield all over again, but they needed my DNA to help create more super soldiers.

I told Catherine and JT what happened to me, while I was held captive and Catherine held my hand the entire time. It's like she didn't want to let go, for fear if she did I would disappear and honestly I didn't want her to let go. Never.

Catherine leaned in to kiss me passionately and I responded while rolling so I'm hovering on top of her, she started giggling. "Do you want that Vincent?" She asked me again as I bent my head down and kissed her passionately.

"Only if you're apart of it?" Catherine pushed herself up with her elbows and looked up at me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"I'd want nothing more Vincent…but let's not rush it…" She said, giving me a concerned look and I agreed with her. I nuzzle my nose with hers before rolling off of her and onto my side. Catherine leans in to kiss me once more before starting to slide off of the bed and I laid my hand on her arm, she looked back at me.

"Vincent?"

"Catherine…where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower and make us some breakfast…" I nod my head and let go of her arm.

I don't know why, but ever since she rescued me from Muirfield, it's like I never wanted her out of my sight, even if she is in the same building with me. Catherine gave me a concerned looked as she leaned over and caressed my face with her hand, her hand soothing to the touch. "I'm not going anywhere…Vincent…I'll be in the next room if you need me…" Catherine said and I nod my head before whispering.

"Okay." I said softly and watched her walk out of the room and listened to her shutting the door to the bathroom, before rolling out of bed myself and sitting on the edge. I bent over to pick up my shirt and slipped it on and stood up, stepping into my sweat pants. I stretched some before walking out of the bedroom and taking a seat on the couch in the living room, while I waited for Catherine to finish her shower.

**Catherine**

When I walked into my bedroom I noticed right away that Vincent wasn't there and I started to panic, running into the living room I instantly felt relief flowing right through me when I saw him asleep on the couch. He's probably making up for the sleep he lost last night and I thought of covering him up with a blanket before I heard my phone go off on the kitchen counter. I quickly walk over to it and pick it up.

"Hello." It's Tess, of course it would be Tess, she's been calling a lot, and her and JT both, checking in with us, making sure that we are both okay. I glance over at Vincent, who amazingly did not wake up from the noise on my cell phone. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake Vincent…I'm okay…as best as can be expected…Tess he, Vincent still has nightmares…no don't bother JT about it, I don't want Vincent to have to take anything…okay, we'll see you both later, yes…yes I'll let you know if I need anything…"

"Catherine?" Vincent said and I looked up to see him standing there in front of me.

"Hey, I'll call you later Tess…"

"Where'd you go…?" I put my phone in my back pocket and wrap my arms around him, snuggling my head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I've been right here Vincent, you fell asleep on the couch, I didn't want to wake you." I said and I felt him pull me closer. We will get through this I thought, and somehow, someway we will get through this…together.

* * *

**Thank you for all of your reviews...you guys are awesome! **

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Should I keep going...? Hit the review button and let me know. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review it helps me want to update another chapter.**

* * *

**Catherine**

Vincent and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie, just taking it easy these past few days, which gave Vincent some time to recover from the traumatic events that he had to endure. I lift my head up from its comfortable resting place on Vincent's shoulder looking up to see Vincent fast asleep, he has his arm around my shoulders and my feet are propped up on the couch.

I reached slowly with my hand, careful not to startle Vincent so I can pick up the remote and turn off the TV, which is still playing the movie credits. I then settled back against Vincent, and almost had my head lying on his shoulder when I heard a knock on the door and before I knew it I landed on the floor from Vincent knocking me off of the couch in his process of quickly getting up from the couch. I moaned a little before mumbling.

"Vincent…it's alright, we're okay…" I said moaning again as I got up. I lift my arm and look at the small bruise. I had scraped my arm a little on the coffee table. Vincent looked down at me, his eyes glowing yellow and I got up as quickly as I could, taking a hold of his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's alright." I whispered. "You're safe…Vincent."

"Cat, you in there?" Tess said. Ignoring Tess, I reach my hand up to caress the side of Vincent's face, looking deep into his eyes and watched as his eyes slowly turned back to their normal color. I caress the side of his face once more.

"Vincent, It's okay…that's just Tess, I'll be right back…" I told him, and releasing his hand I make sure he's okay before walking around the couch to go and open the door for Tess.

"Hey? You okay Cat? I thought I heard…" I shake my head and let her come inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm okay…Vincent just jumped a little when you knocked, knocking me off the couch in the process…" Tess frowned at me and I quickly added. "I'm okay." I added.

"Cat?"

"I'm fine Tess…" Tess shakes her head.

"You're not okay Cat…you look like you haven't had a good sleep since he's been back…have you been eating?"

"Tess…" I whined…not wanting Vincent to hear Tess's concern's about me, he has enough to worry about, without worrying about me to.

"I'm serious Cat, I hope you're taking care of yourself…"

"Tess, I'm fine…" Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"If you say so Cat, I think what you and Vincent need…" Just then I heard another knock on the door and I quickly glanced over at Vincent to see a reaction but there wasn't one, I sigh in relief before opening the door after eyeing up Tess and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, how is he?" JT asked after walking inside, brushing past me, I shut the door behind him. Crossing my arms I said.

"As best as can be expected…" JT nods his head and I then walk over to Vincent, where he sat waiting for me on the couch.

"Hey man, how are you?" JT said. Tess sat over on the love seat, and JT sat down beside her.

**Vincent**

I looked up to see JT and Tess walking into the room with Catherine. It's also then that I noticed the small scrape on Catherine's arm, from when I knock her off of the couch earlier. I hated the fact that I hurt her. "I'm okay." She whispered to me, and I shook my head as I thought back to JT's question…how am I, for that I don't really know, don't really have an exact answer. Sometimes I'm okay, and other times I'm not. I still have the nightmares and I'm so ever grateful that Catherine is there to help them go away, to bring me awake from them and calm me down, but I also hated that she has to go through this. Yes, I'm happy that I'm here, alive, and besides the constant nightmares, feeling skittish from even the simplest of noises, I feel normal, but yet not so quite, completely there yet.

"Vincent? You okay?" Catherine asked me after a few moments of silence, knocking me out of my daze. I turn to look at her and she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I squeeze back and nod my head.

"Yeah…" I lift her hand up and examine the small scrape that bled a little some. "Sorry, about…" Catherine shakes her head, placing her index finger on my lips, shushing me.

"It's alright, just a small bruise…nothing a little Neosporin won't cure." She said with a small smile on her face.

"V? You okay man?" JT asked me again. Was I okay? I asked myself again that question in my head, automatically already knowing the answer to that question…I shrugged my shoulders looking at Catherine once more, she nods her head at me. I then look back at JT.

"Not quite…with time I will be…"

"Muirfield is going to pay what they did, a life time in jail doesn't even cover…"

"JT it's…"

"It's not alright, they need to be severely punished for all of the pain they caused you…" JT started to stand up before Tess pulled on his arm, making him sit back down. He glared at her.

"JT, don't…" Tess said in a warning tone. Before I could say anything to JT, Tess changed the subject, I'm glad she did.

"What are you going to do about your father Cat?" Catherine shakes her head and I give her hand another squeeze.

Richard Henderson, I thought, I hated him so much like I never hated anyone in my entire life. What he did to me, to others, lying to his daughter, I hated him so much I wanted to suck the life out of him. For Catherine's sake I would try to control my adrenaline, let her do with him what she will.

**Catherine**

"He's not my father Tess. He may be my biological parent, but as far as I'm concerned Thomas Chandler is my father and always will be…" Tess nods her head and said.

"I understand that Cat, I do, believe me I do, but don't you want to find out answers?" Of course I'm going to find out answers, I have a million questions to interrogate him with. I hated the thought of facing him, knowing that what he did to Vincent made me want to throw him a good punch and it's going to take a lot of control for me not to just throw myself at him and tackle him to the ground, making sure he feels every bit of pain. It's what he deserves. "Cat?" Tess questioned me. She looked at JT, then back at me.

"I plan on questioning him, having him take a parental DNA test to make sure that what he says is true, that he is indeed my biological father. I want answers Tess."

"I figured you would, but…" There was that look she gave JT again. I glanced up at Vincent and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay…what are you both up to?" I asked Tess and JT, eyeing them both.

"What? Who says we're up to something?" I shake my head and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"From that look on your face, it's a dead give away…"

"What look?"

"That sneaky look…" Tess sighed.

"Do you want me to tell them, or you?" I leaned my head against Vincent's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, holding me close to him.

"You might think we're both crazy, but we thought…"

"We? This was all you Tess, don't include…"

"But you agreed…"

"Just tell them already…" JT mumbled crossing his arms and leaning back against the love seat. I couldn't help but grin a little at their bickering as I turn my attention back on Tess.

"We think you both could use a vacation and JT came up with the perfect place…"

"Where?"

"Your dad's cabin…after what happened and all, well JT and I figured that you and Vincent could both get away from the city…" I look up at Vincent and smile at him.

"What do you think?" I asked him. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, my dad's cabin would be the perfect getaway at least for a little while before we have to face reality. Before we go though, I want, need to question my supposed biological father and get him working on that parental DNA test. Have some of my questions answered.

"I think it's the perfect idea." Vincent replied and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Can you guys wait to do that till…ouch that hurt!" JT said, when Tess elbowed him in the side.

"Oh you big baby, that didn't hurt…"

"I want to question my biological father first…" I said but got cut off by Tess.

"Uh ugh, Cat it's only been three days, your biological father can wait, it's more important now for you and Vincent to take this time to heal…"

"But…" I start to protest…"

"No buts Cat, I already got the keys from your father to the cabin, JT and I made sure it was ready for the both of you…"

"So that's what you've two been up to these past…"

"Don't even go there, Cat…" JT said.

"You okay with this Vincent?" JT asked him, noticing his silence.

"Yeah, I'm okay…"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure JT." I gave Vincent's hand a small squeeze as I couldn't help but wonder why I didn't I think of getting away for a little while with Vincent?

Somewhere peaceful and quiet where it would give Vincent time to heal, to over come what's been done to him. Tess is right, as much as I hated to admit it, she's right my biological father can wait, Vincent is more important now. Not that he, ever wasn't important it's just that I have so many questions that need answers to, but they can wait.

"So when do we leave?" I asked them. JT and Tess shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't tell me you both didn't arrange that as well…" I said looking at JT.

"Hey don't look at me Cat, she came up…" JT said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Tess?"

"Why is it I'm the one that always does all of the work…" I shake my head and then a smile forms on my face when I hear Vincent chuckle beside me. I look up at him and he has a small smile on his face, it brought tears to my eyes and I leaned my head against his shoulder. It felt good to hear him laugh, and that only means he's slowly starting to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who took the time to review...it gives me an idea how many people are reading and enjoying this fanfic. Here's the next chapter...I hope you enjoy it! Whose is excited for comic-con? I know I am even though I can't go. I'll be on twitter helping with the trending event tomorrow which I believe starts at 3:00PM EST. Hope you will be tweeting with me: ebcameron89**

* * *

**Catherine**

I place my suitcase on the bed as I yawn a little. I decided to get an early start on packing, because Vincent and I are leaving tomorrow, the start of our mini five-day vacation at my dad's cabin that Tess openly volunteered to be as our vacationing spot. Vincent stirred a little in his sleep, I let him sleep in this morning knowing that he needs his rest, and as much as I wanted to just stay curled up beside him, well I wanted to start with the packing. I walked over to my closest to grab a few tops I had in mind, and some pants to go along with them. While I folded them into my suitcase, I can feel a pair of eyes on me, I couldn't help but smile, knowing whom those dark and handsome eyes belonged to.

"Morning sleep head…" I said. I finished folding one of my tops into the suitcase and then walked over to Vincent's side of the bed, and sat on my knees, tilting my head, touching his lips with my own.

"Morning." Vincent mumbles, nuzzling my nose with his. He reached his hand up to my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I could get used to this…" I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Used to…?"

"Seeing your beautiful face every morning…it gives me hope…hope that I have a whole new life ahead of me." Vincent said softly and I smile at him.

"It gives me hope too."

"Catherine?" I continued caressing the side of his face with my hand as I looked into his eyes.

"My future, was never really clear until I met you. I always thought that I'd be a cop the rest of my life, with no thoughts of having a family and finding someone that I love as much as I love you. Having you in my life makes me want things I never imagined myself wanting before." Vincent leaned in to kiss my lips passionately and I responded with just as much passion as I possibly can put into one kiss.

"I love you so much…" Vincent said when we both came up for the only reason that we needed oxygen.

"I love you." I replied softly. Vincent yawned and he looked away from me briefly, taking notice of the suitcase that I already have a few things packed in. Vincent turned back to me, with a smirk on his face.

"Packing already?"

"I thought I'd get a head start." I said as I turned to look at my suitcase, and the clothes tossed beside it. Vincent leaned his head back against the pillow and turned onto his side, facing away from me.

"Wake me up when you're finished packing." I smile a little as I lean over to kiss his bare shoulder, resting my forehead against it for a few minutes, before I stand up and walk back over to my suitcase, figuring out what I should pack next.

Each day seems to be getting better and better for Vincent. I can see improvements in him and the light that I love is shining back in those dark eyes of his. I watch Vincent sleep soundly for a few minutes before returning to my packing as Heather, came into my mind, my sister. Which she will always be, even if Richard Henderson Parental DNA tests come out positive that he is indeed my biological father, well I'll always think of Heather as my sister.

I couldn't help it but wish Heather were here, to help me with the packing. She is good at that kind of thing, better than I am. Then again anything concerning clothes and fashion, she's the one to go to.

I smiled a little at that thought as I thought how Heather finally accepted Vincent and apologized over and over for not accepting him before and everything else all together. She even went to stay at dad and Brooke's for a while wanting to give Vincent and I some time a lone together, but also time to heal. I only spoke to dad and Brooke for a little telling them that when I'm ready I can explain things to them, mainly Brooke and Heather since my dad already knew a lot that was going on with Project Muirfield, which explains why he got hit by that car so long ago. Yes, I was mad at him for a while, for not telling me the truth, but I understood that he only wanted to protect me from the dangers of the world.

With everything behind us, Muirfield put away in jail, Vincent and I can finally move forward with our lives. Live the life we always dreamed of having. Though for now, we are just taking one day at a time. Taking the time for Vincent to heal completely on what's been done to him under his capture. Time to just simply…be.

I look up and pause in folding another top, when I noticed the sheets move on the bed a little to see Vincent laying on his back and that was my undoing right there. Sighing I lay the last top into my suitcase, knowing that it's pointless to try and focus on folding clothes into a suitcase when Vincent is lying flat on his back, on my bed, topless. Shaking my head I walk around my side of the bed, I slide onto the bed and curl up beside him, placing my head on his chest.

"I knew it wouldn't be too long before you couldn't resist coming over here and lying beside me…" I smirk a little and lift my head up from his shoulder, looking down on him.

"You knew that did you?"

"Yep." Just then Vincent had rolled so that he's hovering over me and leaned down to kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him. I felt Vincent run his hands down my sides and then before I knew it, before I could stop it, he started tickling me and I laughed.

"Vincent…" I said as I continued laughing, trying to squeeze my way from underneath him, but to my disappointment I found that I couldn't. Vincent had me trapped underneath him as he continued tickling my sides.

"Vincent…" I said somewhat out of breath from his tickling me. Okay, maybe I shouldn't complain and just let him torture me with his idea of having a bit of fun. It felt good to see him like this. I laughed some more.

"What…?" He asked me. He then stopped tickling me and leaned in for a kiss. I blushed some when Vincent's eyes locked with mine. I could stare into those eyes of his for hours on end. My fingers started playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Nothing." I mumbled as I thought. It was nothing at all. I reached my hand up to curious the side of his face. "It's good to see you smile again." I whispered softly as I leaned up to kiss him passionately, sending him all the love I could into that kiss. I brushed back some hair out of his face and Vincent leaned down to kiss my forehead before rolling onto his side, his arm under me and my head resting on his chest. I then kissed the scar marks he had on his stomach and worked my way up to kiss his neck, before snuggling my face once again in the crook of his shoulder. I heard Vincent moan slightly, apparently he didn't like it that I had stopped.

"Who said you could stop?" I giggled a little.

"Vincent, it's almost the middle of the day, I do need to get up eventually. Head over to work for a little bit and then I can bring us some take out for dinner." I said simply.

"Do you really have to go?" I pushed myself up and looked down at him.

"As much as I would rather stay in bed with you all day, I can't. There's a few things that I have to do before we leave on our trip tomorrow at the precinct." I told him. Vincent leaned up to kiss me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Okay."

"I won't be gone long, just a few short hours." Vincent arched his eyebrows at me as if he didn't believe me. "I promise." I added before I finished say. "I'll drop you off at your apartment…"

"Catherine, you don't have to, I can wal…"

"I know I don't have to Vincent. I want to." I told him sternly. I still worried about him, even if he is slowly coming back to his normal self. By me dropping him off, it would keep me from worrying that he is okay.

"I'm going to go and take a shower…" I said as I started sliding off of the bed.

"Is that an invitation…?"

"Only if you want it to be…" I said as I made my way towards the bathroom. Let's just say it didn't take Vincent long at all to join me in that shower.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Remember the more reviews I get, the quicker I update! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been away the past couple of days. I've done some thinking and I decided to make this the last chapter for this story. So thank you for following, favoring and leaving awesome reviews for Hope. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Well, I think that's everything…" I said loading my suitcase into the trunk. I turned around to face Vincent and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. Our little moment soon interrupted by the sound of JT coughing.

"Really? You two have to do that in front of me?" I turned around and rolled my eyes at him.

"Just let them be JT…" Tess said before she walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Have fun Cat, don't worry about anything here. JT and I can take care of stuff here while you're gone." I give her a hug back before she releases me from the hug.

"We will?"

"Yes, we will JT." I smirk a little at Tess and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Thanks Tess, JT."

"No need to thank me, this little get away vacation from everything is what the both of you need." I nod my head. Tess is right, that this is just the thing for both of us. Spend some time a lone together away from the city. Time to just simply, breathe…

"Well, I guess that's everything then…" I turned to look at Vincent. "Do you have everything?" He nods his head and then I turn my attention back on Tess and JT. "We'll see you guys in a few days then." I said before walking around the car to the driver's side. Vincent and I get into the car and I put the key in the ignition.

"Ready?" Vincent nods his head and gives me a small smile. I put my foot on the gas and within minutes we're on the highway heading out towards my dad's cabin, leaving the city behind us.

**Vincent**

Catherine reached over for my hand and we laced our fingers together. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles. Catherine looked over at me and gave me a beautiful smile. I honestly don't know what I would do without her in my life. I probably would've given up all together when Muirfield had captured me all those months ago. She's all that I thought of that kept me going, the only thought in my mind that is my reason to survive the trials I went through while being held captive. It felt good to be home again, having her in my arms again and I never wanted to have that feeling of separation from the one I love ever again.

"We're almost there." She said softly. We have been driving for a few hours. The city, far behind us, and it felt good to leave it.

"Okay." I told her, just as she made a right onto a graveled drive way that lead us into the woods and around a few turns, until a cabin came into sight. "This really is away from everything." I said. Catherine nods her head as she parks the car and turns off the engine.

"That's why it's so perfect." She said. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, giving my hand a squeeze. "It's been a while since I've been here, let's go check it out."

"Sounds good…" Catherine smiled at me and got out of the car. I soon followed suit, and joined beside her.

"Ready?"

"Yep." She answered, as she took a hold of my hand and we walked up the path, which led to the cabin. We walked up the steps and that's when I swooped her up into my arms, she giggled.

"Vincent, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you over the threshold…"

"Well, you might've wanted to wait to pick me up until after I unlock the door…" She does have a point, I thought, when I reluctantly put her down. She dug her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. I didn't hesitate to long to scoop her back up into my arm. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I kicked the door open. Once inside I push the door close by using my back, and I bent my head down to kiss Catherine as passionately as I could into that one kiss. I felt Catherine wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss. Reluctantly I pull away from her and look into her beautiful eyes.

"Vincent? What is it?" She asked, concern written over her face.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I said as I leaned in to kiss her before letting her down from my arms. She blushed a little.

"Vincent…"

"Ugh huh, it's true, you are amazing…I don't know where or what I'd be doing with my life if you weren't in it. Being away from you all of those months, Catherine I never wanted to be parted from you again." Catherine reached her hand up to caress the side of my face and I let my eyes close against the softness and gentleness of the touch of her hand. It always amazed me the effect she has on me with her simple touch, even when it comes to calming the beast.

"I don't want that feeling ever again either Vincent, and it's not going to happen. I won't let anyone take you away from me again." She said with such determination in her voice that reminded again of how incredibly strong she is.

"I love you so much." I whispered softly.

"I love you more…" I blinked and shook my head.

"Not possible…" I growled as I scooped her up into my arms.

"Vincent." She said in between her giggling. I leaned in to kiss her.

"Bedroom?" I breathed. Catherine pointed passed the kitchen and I noticed another door in the far right corner of the cabin, the other side of the kitchen and I walked us over there, not letting go over Catherine. I'd never let her go. She's my life now and I have a feeling that this small vacation with her is the start of something amazing. It's a fresh start for our lives to begin, and to leave the past behind.

* * *

**What did you guys think? As for what happens with them in the cabin, I'll let you guys use your imaginations for that. Don't forget to review!**

**I should be updating I'll Keep Holding On sometime this week. I'm planning on making that story longer than this one. :)**

**What did you guys think of the spoilers? I'm hoping they don't keep VinCat apart too long! **


End file.
